


Its time for the end (or not)

by Icantspell00



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Ennoshita Chikara, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantspell00/pseuds/Icantspell00
Summary: Hunger Games- AU (2nd Quarter Quell)Yamaguchi volunteers for almost certain death after he finds out his best friend, Yachi, was picked to go into the games as well. Yachi realized that yamaguchi has no thought of going home and plans on saving her. Ennoshita always new that he was going to volunteer when he reached the age of 17. When these three tributes from district twelve meet, they decide to stick together.They just hope they all can make it home now.(I suck at summary's sorry but this is gonna follow all the characters but mostly yamaguchi, yachi and ennoshita)!DISCONTINUED!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. JUST INFO

**Author's Note:**

> !THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!  
> You can skip this if you want tbh,  
> it just helps explain a few things and it shows you who is in what District :))

This story takes place during the 2nd Quarter Quell or the 50th anniversary of the Hunger games. In the books and movies it talks about what happen for the 2nd Quarter Quell, which is that instead of 24 tributes going in, 48 tributes going into the games. 

There is usually 1 boy and 1 girl that goes into the game, but in this story, there is going to be 2 boys and 2 girls that go in to the games. That is why both Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Ennoshita are all tributes for this years game. 

I also just what to mention that there is another girl from district twelve going into the games, but she does not want to team up with Yamaguchi, Yachi and Ennoshita because she thinks they will just want to kill her. 

There is going to many extras. Some districts don't have any main characters in it. 

The main three POV are Yamaguchi, Yachi and Ennoshita, but if they are a character form Haikyuu!!, they will probably get a POV form them. 

Last I just wanna mention this is probably gonna have a lot of spelling and grammar issues because I suck. :)) 

Now for what district is everyone in *^*

**District 1: Bokotu and Iwaizumi**

**District 2: Kuroo, Daichi, and Kiyoko**

**District 3: Kozume**

****District 4: Tsukishima and Kageyama** **

****District 5: Akaashi** **

****District 6: Hinata and Oikawa** **

****District 7: Tanaka** **

****District 8: No one** **

****District 9: No one** **

****District 10: Asahi and Sugawara** **

****District 11: Nishinoya** **

****District 12: Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Ennoshita** **

****Okay umm I'll add to this chapter if there is anymore info I forgot :))

If you have any questions make sure to ask me because I will answer them!


	2. Where it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some backstory on Yachi and Yamaguchi. (Next chapter is when Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Yachi meet officially)

It comes so very fast. The day everyone hates. They day everyone know. They day where parents lose their children. Children lose their life. 

Today is reaping day.

This year is even worse. This year marks the 50th anniversary of the Huger Games. That means there is a Quarter Quell. This year Quarter Quell is that double amount of tributes go in to the games. That mean there is going to be 2 boys from each district and 2 girls from each district. That made your chances of going into the games twice as high, and Yamaguchi hated that. 

Yamaguchi could care less about his life, he cared about his best friend Yachi's life. Either that be her being called into the games or he being called into the goes and having no one to take care of her. Yes they are both at the 16, but Yachi doesn't know how to really survive with out Yamaguchi.

You see, Yachi was an only child, do to complications during her birth, her mom passed away. That left her and her dad. During that time, Yamaguchi's dad and Yachi's dad meet. Since Yachi's dad need to work in the mines, Yamaguchi's mom decide to help raise Yachi. 

So Yamaguchi and Yachi was raise together, which made them so close. 

Yamaguchi was also an only child, as his mother was only able to have him. If she had tried to have another child, she would have died. She always want a daughter, so she was not bothered with taking care of Yachi.

Because both families were poor and the men had to go into the mines, Yamaguchi and Yachi had to learn to hunt. Yes it was illegal, but the peace keepers didn't really care. 

Because the men were in the mines, the kids need to figure out how to get food on the table for everyone. Yachi learned what plants are poisonous and what plants you can eat from Yamaguchi's mom. While Yamaguchi learned how to hunt. He was taught from his father how to throw knifes, as that's all his dad was able to make him while he hunted. Both Yachi and Yamaguchi learned how the start a fire, disinfect water to make it clean and a few other things you need to know to survive. Their parents taught them this, one to survive if any of them die or something like that, and two in case they were reaped. You never know.

Well day come where their parents died. If was in spring. When everything was growing back. Yachi and Yamaguchi was just 12 years old when both of their dads died in a mine explosion. That day over 20 men never came out of the mines. This broke Yamaguchi's mom. She was no longer able to help Yachi and Yamaguchi cook or clean or anything. With her husband dead, all she did was cry. It was very hard for Yachi because now she did really have any biological family left alive. After this happened, Yamaguchi promised himself and Yachi that he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing bad happens to her. 

This all also happen so close to the first time they would both be in the reaping. It was scary to think about, but neither of them got called.

All the stuff that Yachi and Yamaguchi was taught, really help them survive. Yachi was able to get three hurt chickens that no one want and was able to save two of the three. The other one was to hurt to save, so they just ended up eating it. Yamaguchi was able to make better throwing knifes and just better tools in general. 

Even though Yamaguchi's mom was still alive, she didn't really do anything. All she did was eat, sleep and cry. But that didn't last long. It was the middle of January when it happen. Both Yamaguchi and Yachi was 13, when Yamaguchi's mom and Yachi's mom figure took her life. It was upsetting, yes, but now they had bigger things to worry about. Neither of them wanted to go int foster care or the orphanage. But then a poor old lady with no kid came around. She said that she will be their guardian, if they are able to proved her food to eat. Of course they could do that with the chickens and the hunting, so they moved in with the old lady who was now their grandma to every else. 

Life was going good, well as good as being poor and constantly fearing for life can be. It was 16 years Yachi's mom died, 4 years after their dad died and 3 years after Yamaguchi's mom commit suicide and moved in with the old lady, who goes little miss. But all took a turn for the worst this day. It was the reaping day and the 50th anniversary of the Hunger Games. And for this years Quarter Quell, 2 boys and 2 girls from each District are going into the Games. That make the chance of you getting pick twice as high. Yachi and Yamaguchi now had to get ready for the reaping. 

"Tadashi, can you help me pin this bow, please?" Yachi asked. Yamaguchi turned around to see Yachi in a light pink skirt that went down to her knees, and white shirt with little pink flower dotted all over hit. She was struggling to pin a pretty white bow in the back of her hair. "Yeah, I can help." Yamaguchi respond as he began to walk over to her. 

"There we go. How does it look?" Yachi looks at the bow Yamaguchi just pinned in her hair. "Perfect" she said looking back at the freckled boy, "But, you need to tie your hair back mister." She said turn around the boy and gathering all the ahir she could fit in a pony tail, "There much better!" 

The boy look at his hair, "Ah, that Ms. Hitoka" they both giggle at the statement.

"You two look so beautiful! Ah, so much like your parents" Said Little Miss "Thank you, Little Miss" They both said. "Well you two better get going, Good luck" Responed Little Miss. "Bye!" They said as they waled out of the little, old, broken down house they call home. 

Today is reaping day. The worst day of the year. The day that both Yamaguchi's and Yachi's life is gonna change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Umm I got the first chapter out, Yay!  
> Feel free to ask any questions you have. I will make sure to answer them the best I can.  
> I hope you like the Fan fiction  
> Okay Bye!


	3. Worst comes to Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst came to Worst for Yachi and Yamaguchi. That is until they meet a 17 year old that seems to want to help them. They all make a promise to stick together.

The walk wasn't that long. But it wasn't that short. The walk felt like a week for Yachi. 

Yes she was a nervous girl, but never this nervous. She keeps on telling herself that it is just a normal reaping that she has done 4 times already, but it's not. She knows that she has double the chance to be picked. Or Tadishi gets picked. She hated boys were last. If Tadashi was picked she wouldn't been able to do anything. She would have to sit and watch her only family and best friend die. 

before she knew (or wanted) they were at the sign in station. She would have to separate from Tadashi now. She hated that they had to separate, but understood why. 

"Hitoka, clam, it's just like last year? We are going to make through whatever is thrown our way. We survived this long." Yamaguchi said as he lightly squeezed her hand. Yachi had no clue that she was panicking, but with Yamaguchi on her side, she was able to calm herself. 

"You're right. We will make it through anything, if we are together." Yachi whispered back to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi opened his mouth again, meaning he was going to talk, but he was cut off by the sign-in lady asking for the next person (who was him). He was only able to say "Together forever Hitoka. We can do anything. Calm. Good luck." And he step into the crowd. 

Yachi decide to focus on her breathing and wait till she had to sign-in. After about 3-5 minutes, she made it to the sign-in table. "Okay, move along" said the lady to Yachi, so Yachi started to move to where she need to be standing. Each area was sectioned off by age and gender. "Like last year" Yachi thought, "Everything is like last year." 

-Time skip-

Everyone is signed. We alraedy went through the video explaining why this is happening, and now it time for the drawings. Willo, District twelve's Hunger Games administrators (I think that what it is called), is now reaching her hand into the girl's jar of names. Yachi is just hoping that she will be one of the lucky few who won't get called.

"Now for are first girl tribute!" Willo says and she pulls out a small peice of paper, "Inko Tonyo!" A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes slowly walked up to the stage. She was the daughter of the butcher, Yacha thought. She was about 16 or 17. Yachi didn't know much about her. They never talked, she would just see her in school sometimes. 

"Okay time for are second girl tribute!" Willo said. "Just one more and you will be safe." Yachi thought. "And are last female tribute is........Hitoka Yachi!" Yachi stop breathing. She stood there for a couple of seconds trying to process whats going on. Her feet started to walk before her mind realized whats going on. 

When she made it on to the stage, she looked for Yamaguchi. He wasn't that difficult to find because of his height and that one piece of his hair always stood straight up no matter what he did to keep in down. He stood there, staring at her. Yachi could tell by his face that he was not letting her go into the games alone, and she hated that. She tried to give him the look of "no, please don't do it," but before Willo was already speaking."Okay, time for are boys tri-" 

"I volunteer as tribute!" Yamaguchi yelled. "Oh um, come up here, boy....is there any other volunteer?" Willo asks. "I also Volunteer." Yachi looks for the voice of the other volunteer. It was a 17 year old, black haired boy. He wasn't to attracted, but wasn't ugly. He was poor like Yachi and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi and him have gone hunting together, Yachi thinks. Yamaguchi talks about the elder boy here or there, but only when him and Yachi were alone. Yachi liked Ennoshita. He wasn't the most atractive boy, but he was very nice and was a friend of Yamaguchi, so he was a friend of hers. 

"Oh umm come up here to..boys"Willo said, complete not knowing the procedure for when people volunteer since no one really volunteers. "What are your names?" Willo asked the two boys. 

"My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi responded. "My name is Chikara Ennoshita." Ennoshita said.

"Okay! Here are the four tributes from district twelve, and remember, Happy Hunger Games!" Millo said as all four of us stood on the stage. When she finished her sentence, we were escorted of the stage to say are good-byes. 

After the good-byes, which took around 15-20 minutes, we were brought to a train. We were put on that train and told it would take up to two days to get to the Capital, so we better get comfy. 

Even though Yachi and Yamaguchi was in the worst possible scenario, they were together and that's all that mattered, right? 

_____________________________________________________

Okay so this has nothing to do with the story but, I was watching the [Starving Games](https://youtu.be/L_Cu1fMkMkk) while writing this. If you haven't seen it already, I suggest watching it :)) It's a Hunger Games Parody and it is pretty funny (to me at least). Anyway, that all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Hi!  
> Umm I'm gonna try to post the 3rd chapter tomorrow, but there is not guarantee >_<  
> Sorry if this chapter short.  
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far!  
> Also around the 3rd or 4th chapter, other Haikyuu characters, other that Yachi,Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita, is gonna come into the story :))  
> Okay bye!


	4. “Promise to stick together”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn how Ennoshita and Yamaguchi meet. Promises are made. Ennoshita gets a tiny family (basically). *I changed chapter 3 a little bit...so yay*

Ennoshita sat on the train and looked out the window, that is until he heard someone sit next to him. He looked next to him to see the younger, freckled teen staring at him. He was about to speak when the younger teen cut him off.

“I wanna team.” Yamaguchi said.  _ Well he beat me to it.  _ Ennoshita thought. 

Ennoshita knows Yamaguchi. He still remembers that day that he decided to try to get food from beyond the fence. It was winter. He had just turned 14. He lived with his mom and siblings. His dad is always in the mine, never really home. 

Usually he goes out with his sister to pick edible plants, but once again, it was winter. Everything was dead. There were no plants, and the stockpile he had gathered in the summer was almost ¾ done. He needed to find more food. So he made the decision to travel beyond the fence. He was scared to get caught, yes, but did food matter more, also a yes. 

He tried to find the warmest clothes they had in the house. He thought he was pretty successful with his clothes. He then grabbed the pocket knife that his great-great-great grandpa somehow got his hands on. Last he took a bunch of wire to make traps or even makeshift fishing rods if he found a lake, and he was off. 

He walked around in the forest for an hour. Setting up little traps here and there or just learning the map of the forest. He didn’t wanna get lost in here, did he? Ennoshita had traveled for two hours when he found a Lake. On that lake there was a little wooden house. It had smoke coming out of the chimney. 

_ Shit, that probably a peacekeeper cabin! He probably watches to make sure no one tries to escape. I’m gonna die… _ , Thought 14 year old Ennoshita, that is until he heard a small voice behind him. 

“Hi there! How long have you been in the forest?” Ennoshita’s head whipped around to see the freckled boy staring. Ennoshita didn’t know much about the boy but that, one he has an adopted sister names Yachi (He thinks they are siblings), two his dad died in a mine explosion along with Yachi’s dad, and three his mom died (he doesn’t know how), so he and Yachi lives with grandma. 

“H-Hello, I um been in the forest for two hours…..I-uh-think?” Ennoshita responded to the young boy. “Oh, well then you are probably cold, am I correct?” Yamaguchi asked. “Y-yes I am pretty cold, but I haven't caught anything yet, and-and I-uh-promised my family I’d come home with Something.”

“Well I think I can help your coldness and your food problem!” The freckles boy said with a smile, “Just follow me.” The boy then started to walk over to the little cabin. Ennoshiat had no clue if he could trust the young boy, but he really didn’t have a choice, as he felt his fingers start to go numb. So he got up and started to follow the boy. 

Well it turns out that the cabin was built by his dad before he died in case Yamaguchi or Yachi or Yamaguchi’s mom or anyone really, needed to run away or something. Now Yamaguchi uses it to store food, make/fix his weapons and to keep warm with a fire in the winter. 

Yamaguchi ended up teaching Ennoshita how to shoot a bow-and-arrow and what winter plants you can eat. After that day, they became hunting buddies, as Ennoshita calls it. Ennoshita ended up finding out that Yamaguchi’s mom died of sucide, Yachi is his adopted sister but they just call each other best friends, and that old lady they live, who is call Miss Little, is NOT Yamaguchi’s grandma, just an nice, old lady trying to help some kids out. 

Now they were both sitting on a train to certain death. Both of them wanted to team. They both knew they had a better chance of winning together. 

“What about Yachi?” Ennoshita asked. “Well, Yachi was the one who asked me to ask you to team.” Yamaguchi responded. “Oka-Wait what!? She has no clue who I am!” Yes Ennoshita was surprised. He only knew Yachi because Yamaguchi talked about her when they were hunting. You would think those two were dating. Ennoshita knows some secrets their’s, not just about their “grandma” or Yamaguchi’s mom. 

“You think that I don’t talk to you about Yachi! Yachi thinks of you as a friend! You thought…...Oh My God!” Yamaguchi whisper-yelled. “We barely talk to each other!” Ennoshita whisper-yelled back. 

“So I’m guessing you wanna team with me and Yachi….?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“Of course. We are friends, right?”

“Right”

“Yay! Oop um sorry?” Yachi says as she pops out from behind a door. “Were you eavesdropping?” Yamaguchi asked the blonde girl. “Yeah….I am very sorry...I just could really stop myself…” 

Ennoshita giggles, “It’s okay Yachi, I’m just happy you want me on your team.” Yachi gasps “Why would you think I didn’t want you on my team! Yamaguchi says you are really good at shooting a bow-and-arrow and throwing spears, not to mention you help both ME and YAMAGUCHI!” 

“I- “ Ennoshita was speechless. He never knew that little blonde girl felt that he was her friend. Not saying he wasn’t her friend because he really did see her as a friend, but he never thought she saw him the same way. It made him so happy that he wasn’t going in alone. That he had two friends to go in with. 

“Well then, I guess we are a team. Promise to stick together?” Yamaguchi said, holding out his pinky finder.

“Promise to stick together.” Yachi said licking her and Yamaguchi’s pinking fingers together. They then both looked at Ennoshita.

“Promise to stick together” He said as he linked his pinking finger with both the freckles boy and blonde girl fingers. 

They were a team now. Not a team….A family. And they were gonna be the worst thing to ever happen to the Capital, that was for certain. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I justed wanted to say that I will be skipping the opening Ceremony and stuff like that to go straight into the training center where are three Musketeers meet some other people *cough* *cough* Hinata, Akaashi, and Oikawa ( and maybe a few others)*cough* *cough* Also the  POV for characters will switch in the middle of the chapter from now on. I will try to make it as known as possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo for some reason this took me three days to write. No. That is very bad on my part, tbh it's not even that good  
> I will be skipping around because I don't want to make this story to long in the beginning  
> I hope you like even though it is trash  
> Okay Bye :))

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am going to try to post the first chapter by today or tomorrow and from then on I'll try to post at least once a week. Okay bye and I hope you will enjoy the series *^*


End file.
